


Poems for the Festival

by Crazypreacher



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazypreacher/pseuds/Crazypreacher
Summary: During Day 3 of the first act, the girls are reciting poems they are going to be performing at the school festival (unlike other poems, they're never actually shown to us). I tried to imagine how those poems would look like, based on what we know about the girls after completing the game. Spoilers, obviously.





	Poems for the Festival

**Monika: The Way They Fly**

When every day is the same,

What is the use of feeling sorry once it’s over?

Yet I am sad.

 

When everyone will ultimately leave you,

What is the use of developing attachments?

Yet I’m attached.

 

When that which you wish for cannot be achieved,

What is the use of yearning?

Yet I still wish.

 

It’s in my reach; falling down,

      Fluttering listlessly as it flies by,

             I reach out, grasping desperately,

                                   Clinging, holding on,

                                                      But it’s

                                                                     already

 

gone.

 

**Yuri: Afterimage of a Crimson Eye**

 

With the passion of a thousand red dwarves

It flared up; a brief moment, but a moment was all it took.

It remained ever since, having etched itself onto the eye field of my brain.

Wherever I go, wherever I look, it looms over everything,

Obstructing and enhancing my vision, like a watermark,

Or a smidge of dirt on a surface of a display.

 

I know not where, or indeed, wherefore.

I know not when or whence.

Perhaps, I had beheld that crimson eye long before I was born,

Not in my mother’s womb, but up (or down?) there, in the Platonic space.

That eye, it seems above and beyond the universe.

 

It is burning, beckoning and repulsing me,

The music of its pulsations singing of forbidden lust and desire.

Perhaps my entire existence is merely an afterimage of that crimson eye,

Its blink, or a dream it once saw.

 

**Sayori: My Meadow**

 

I am sun. I shine on everyone equally,

But there is a meadow which I really, really like.

I just can’t help it, and it’s so embarrassing

Because it’s full of sunflowers, and they’re like Mini-Mes.

 

The sunflowers look up to the sky,

They turn their heads as I pass by.

They smile, I smile, like best of friends,

It seems this friendship knows no end.

 

But I know: I can’t keep shining down on them forever.

If I do, they’ll wither and die, scorched by my heat.

So from time to time, I have to hind behind a cloud.

Even the sun needs a moment of privacy.

 

I know they’ll be fine.

I know I don’t have to hide forever.

I know that for each time I hide, I’ll see my friends again eventually.

 

But why does my heart feel a pang

Each time I see a cloud approaching?

And why do I keep wondering

If the sunflowers keep turning their heads even when I disappear?

 

**Natsuki: Jump**

 

Up and down and back and forth

Jump around, then jump some more

Left and right and up and down

If you want to be heard, shout,

 

If you want to be seen, jump,

Don’t be sad and don’t be dumb

Gotta make some happy noise

Why else would you have a voice?

 

Good things come to those who try

Don’t be scared, reach for the stars!

For dancing monkeys time flies by

And they don’t see their cage and bars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Monika: She said she liked to play with her space on the paper, so I granted her exactly that opportunity here. Other than that, I believe the message of the poem is pretty straightforward.
> 
> Yuri: I'm almost positive that the title of this poem is yet another reference to Libitina Project / Third Eye stuff. "They have this trait that turns then into killing machines that lust for blood..."
> 
> Sayori: That is actually interesting - in Sayori's route on Day 3 of the first act, she shows the MC how to recite a poem and quotes something that begins with: "Between my feet, the last remaining flower beckons to me..." I kind of think it may be part of "My Meadow" poem, but the protagonist doesn't remark on this. And, anyway, I didn't want to cheat by using those lines.


End file.
